


First-Time Cuddles

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans cuddle for the first time :D</p><p> </p><p>Reader is Gender-Neutral</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Fic-Trade with an Anon on my Tumblr, and I figured I'd throw it up here, too. They wanted Sans and the reader cuddling for the first time....I added kisses in there, too :D
> 
> This is the very first fluffy fic I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's not all that good. I only ever write dirty smut XD
> 
> ENJOY!!

Dating was an...awkward thing for me. Well, not really dating, but mostly what people did in dating. Like, holding hands, hugging and cuddling and the such...but more-so on the cuddling. I'd never "cuddled" with anyone before, so going over to Sans house to watch a movie and cuddle and stuff was definitely knew for me...and a bit unnerving. 

Me and Sans had started dating a few days ago. I was finally able to really pop the question out, and he agreed. So far, it had been just like before I asked him out. We hung out, laughed and joked, ect. But lately, he'd been showing that he wanted to to try the softer side of dating. He grabbed my hand earlier today and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the contact! It wasn't like I was revolted or anything by it, of course! It was just....new.

I continued to calm myself even as I walked up to his door, knocking on it and hearing the muffled "Come in!" from who I could only guess was Sans. When I came in I took off all my winter layers and headed to the couch, where Sans was sprawled out. He looked up at me and smiled, then sat up and patted the couch for me to sit. I plopped down and then noticed all the things he had on the floor. He had a bowl of popcorn ready, some drinks and a few movies. 

"Wow, you got all ready before hand, huh?" I laughed. He shrugged and grabbed up the remote, turning the TV and DVD player on, the first movie popping up its menu screen, to which Sans clicked play and dropped the remote to the floor next to everything else. "Actually, Pap got everything ready before he left. Said I should do it, but ah, you know me." He chuckled, stretching. I chuckled along with him. "Yeah, lazybones." I joked. He snickered and we started our "date night".

About halfway into the movie I noticed I had started to get a bit chilly. Sans must have seen it to because he soon reached behind the couch and pulled out a small blanket. At first I thought he was going to toss it over to me, but he seemed to pause halfway, then wrapped it around himself. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and waved them around. "C'mere." He smiled. I felt my face heat up and I didn't move at first, making Sans slowly drop the edges of the blanket and his smile. "....Too much, too fast?" He asked. My head immediately shot up and I threw out my hands in protest! "No! no no no no! I just...um...." I stared at the TV screen for a minute before sighing and looking at him. "I've just never....cuddled....before.." I muttered. 

Sans smile widened and he laughed. "Well, no need to be shy, kid. If you don't wanna...then." he began to pull the blanket from around himself but I quickly intervened. I scooted closer to him, and turned my back to his chest, slowly sinking down onto him. I tried not to lay all may weight on him, thinking it might make him uncomfortable, but he pulled me down all the way, snuggling me in and wrapping the blanket around the both of us.

Now it just felt really warm. I didn't move for a good minute, but soon I melted into it. He was so plush and comfortable. I hummed and rested my head on his collarbone. It wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would be. I felt Sans rest his chin on my head, and his arms slowly pull around my stomach. He sighed and I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair. "This okay?" He muttered. I hummed in reply and I felt his body gently shake as he chuckled.

Soon the movie was reaching it's close. Me and Sans had picked the movie apart, laughing at the silly bits or things that seemed silly to us, both of us gagging at the kissing scenes and such. But now the movie was coming to a close. Everything was right in the end and they were getting their happily ever after. 

"Man, this is the last time I borrow a movie from Undyne. All of her stuff is romantic crap." Sans muttered. I chuckled and rubbed my thumb on his arm. "We'll have to find some good comedy then." I replied. 

Sans went quiet for a moment then tapped me. I sat up and turned my head to look at him questioningly. "Hey...lemme try something really quick." He muttered. I nodded, feeling my face flush again. What was he going to do this time? He slowly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him, hugging me tightly. I felt so nervous but at the same time I was absolutely in love with leaning against his body. I pressed myself against him, sighing in content. We stayed that way for a good minute before he pushed me back up, his hands running up from my neck to my face, gently thumbing over my cheek lovingly. Slowly, he brought my face forward and closer to his. I could feel my face burning and even starting to sweat. I felt like the whole world was stopping for this moment. 

Sans pressed his teeth gently against my lips, then pulled away just as quickly. I stared at him, wide-eyed. He seemed to stare back to gauge my reaction. His eyes, glancing over every part of my face, his eyebrows knitted together (or at least where his brows would be). "Was that okay?" He asked. He seemed pretty flush himself. His whole face was blue and I could see sweat building on the top of his skull. I nodded, licking my lips. He exhaled heavily, like he was holding his breath. "Ah...g-good. I-I was worried for a minute that maybe.....I went too far...." He muttered, looking away. I smiled gently and placed my hand on the side of his face, bringing his gaze back to me. "N-No...it's okay...I just....it's all new for me..." I whispered. I heard him swallow and he nodded. "Yeah....m-me too...." He stuttered. 

I brought my face closer to his for a moment, bringing my lips to his once more and kissing him gently, holding for just a moment longer. He hummed into the kiss, then we both pulled away. We stared at each other for a moment longer before Sans began to chuckle and snort, then full on laugh.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked. "Y-You're face! You're as red as Undyne's hair!" He laughed. I felt my face burn even harder (if that were at all possible) "W-Well....you're as blue as her skin!" I pointed out. He stopped laughing for a moment and touched his cheek. Soon, after a long silence, we both began laughing together hard. We laughed to the point where we were clenching out guts, snuggling up against each other and holding each other close, tangled in the blankets, popcorn all over the place.

We hadn't even noticed the movie had ended ages ago.


End file.
